


When the World Falls Down

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [17]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you write something about Rodimus having a panic attack and someone trying ti calm him down





	

They’d seen fireworks a thousand times. If asked later Rodimus would have no idea why these were any different. But when the noises started and the ground shook he wasn’t seeing the same things that everyone else was oohing and ah-ing over. The world was at once too bright and too big and too small. It felt like he was crushing him, ripping him apart and absolute nothingness all at once. 

He never noticed he’d moved until he felt the weight of a blanket settle over his shoulders, his face was tipped up until worried crimson optics held his gaze. “Rodimus? I need you to slow your breathing. Match your breaths to mine. Ready?” He nodded or hoped he did. He felt so disconnected from his body it was hard to tell. He had no idea how long they breathed together. Rodimus’ world had reduced to the hands on his frame, the eyes holding his own, the chest moving beneath his hands. Breath in, hold, count, breath out, repeat. 

“Good Rodimus. You’re doing well.” They completed another circuit of the breathing exercises before Megatron spoke again. “What do you need? Can you tell me? Rodimus?” Again they breathed, then he attempted to answer. 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Then we’ll continue this until you do. I am here, with you. I’m here and you’re not alone. When you’re ready just tell me what you need, until then, I’m here.”


End file.
